


The Grey Heart Throb

by HaleeAnn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Lonely Louis, M/M, Sad, Sad Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleeAnn/pseuds/HaleeAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is hard and being yourself is even harder; </p>
<p>Crying over a sweater is just human nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Heart Throb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry ; This is not a very happy story and if you have lost someone very close to you this might bring back some painful memories. I love Larry so much, so It killed me writing this. I think it sucks but oh well !
> 
> Enjoy, please let me know how you liked/hated it (: All the love <3

Today is like no other, the shades are closed.. the sun isn't shining quite as bright. There are no light's on down stairs nor singing..

The world is slowly spinning and Louis can't feel anything, the dull ache in his chest is the only thing making him feel alive. The small thump of his pule ringing is a victory screech. He's lost, His hands shake all the time, fingers silently drumming along his thighs. You can catch him smiling but other than that it's like watching a brick.

If you looked inside his house you wouldn't know if anyone lived there. If anything you wouldn't think a lost soul would own such a bright place. Lou can remember a time when he thought buying this house would bring closure.. for all the bad things in the past.. and for a new life without Harry. Sadly, as time goes on you can only sit by and realize you've made a mistake a huge one at that.

This house use to bring joy and love every time he looked at it, now every time he looks all he can see is pain and lost time. It was late July when Harry passed, he promised he would be strong, It just seems like that lie grows bigger and bigger everyday until it's suck and he can't forget.

But, today is little different. Instead of a body buried underneath covers, there is a body running around hectic.

"Where could it be?" He mutters underneath his breath, throwing the sheets onto the floor in a big heap. Lou is shaking hard, hands and eyes working in a fast pace, eyes red and itchy, his movement like a drunk man dancing. He's breathing in short pants, all the oxygen coming in slow. After searching the bedroom, he sprints downstairs. Once he reaches the end, everything turns bright. The sun trying to pry the curtains open, almost pleading to be let in.

Louis walks fast, doing the drunken dance he's conquered for the past couple of days. The funny thing is about all of this is .. it's a sweater. A Big long fury sweater. He's had it for years now, he holds it close like it's a life line and it's his heart. When you take that away.. it's gets rather hard to live. It's rather old as well, a big hole in the elbow and some of cotton a little worn out, but Louis loves it like it's new. He loves it.. like it's Harry.

He never talks about Harry that much, or why the sweater means so much to him. It's just a grey shirt some people would say, but to Louis its much more. It's all Harry's left him with. It's all he has.. and if gone he'll be nothing but a empty shell.

He doesn't hear the knock on the door, to busy fighting things in his mind. He's giving up; and the fight isn't lasting that long. Tears, hot fat tears run down his face.. and next thing he knows his mum his holding him, rubbing soothing circles in his tense back. "Shh" Jay whispers, just like she did when he was a tiny infant. "I can't find it mum" He sobs voice coming out dry and hoarse. His body slumping into his mothers from complete exhaustion.

It doesn't take Jay long to figure out what he means, everyone who knows Louis knows that it's his favorite thing in the world, that torn up thing. With a soft sigh, she stands up laying him down softly Careful not to wake him, she pulls up the couch a little, revealing a grey and worn out looking sweater. Fresh tears burn her eyes, Threating to over flow like a river. She pets it softly, the fabric smooth and soft. Laying it beside Louis, it makes him look so small. Not ever did Jay think things could ever turn out like this for her eldest. 

"Lou wake up love" She says, shoving his shoulder gently. He glances up at her, then over to the sweater with a look of pure happiness on his face. "I need you to listen for a second okay?" She questions, biting her lip worriedly. Nodding at her, she smiles softly. "I know you love that sweater baby, but it's not going to change how you feel. Your replacing Harry with it, and when it's gone you're going to feel broken all over again. I'd never want that for you Lou, never. I'm just trying to show you that there is more happiness, and joy without the sweater than there is with it.

I get that you love it, and I don't blame you. But Harry would want you to be happy my darling, not barely eating or sleeping. He want's you to be yourself, and I want you to be out of this funk. I know it's rough, but you got all of us behind you to push you through this okay? Please just take what I said into consideration.. It hurt like hell when we lost Harry, I can't stand to loose you too" She cries, tears freely running down her red cheeks.

" I love you mum" He says, his own tears for once drowning out his horrible thoughts.

So, a couple hours later; when he holds the sweater in his hand he realizes just what his mother meant. A piece of cloth can't bring someone you love back, nor can it keep you company or love you like you thought it once could.

So looking up at the stars, he let's it go. Watching it float down into the ocean below him, his last thought is; ' I had to do this for Harry'


End file.
